A Warm Heart
by for.another.happy.ending
Summary: "Même lorsqu'il était venu jusqu'à elle dans cette chambre. Même lorsqu'il avait regardé son corps nu avec envie. Même lorsqu'il l'avait passionnément embrassée. Même lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à croire qu'il y aurait davantage." OS. Saison 8.


**La dernière saison de Game of Thrones ayant été pour le moins éprouvante, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire une fin un peu différente pour Jaime et Brienne, qui le méritaient bien. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Pairing : Jaime/Brienne.**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à George R.R Martin.**

* * *

**A Warm Heart**

Il faisait chaud.

Ce fut la première chose que Brienne remarqua. Ici, à Winterfell, les matinées étaient toujours glaciales. Elles l'étaient d'ailleurs d'autant plus depuis que l'hiver était là. Les serviteurs avaient sans doute allumé un feu de bonne heure, mais cela ne suffisait jamais à Brienne, qui était habituée à des températures plus clémentes. Elle trouvait donc cette chaleur inhabituelle des plus agréables. Et puis, elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis longtemps. Les draps lui semblaient plus doux que d'ordinaire. L'air lui semblait plus facile à respirer. Son corps lui paraissait plus détendu, comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient brusquement envolés.

Brienne se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et se figea. Jaime Lannister la fixait de son regard espiègle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tenait appuyé sur un coude, les couvertures repliées sur ses hanches, le torse nu. Lui aussi semblait détendu. Son corps irradiait une chaleur agréable, cette même chaleur que Brienne savourait un instant plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Elle sentit ses joues rougir brusquement et s'en voulut de réagir de cette façon. La veille, elle avait su prendre les choses en main, surmonter sa timidité. Ne pas se laisser bloquer par son inexpérience.

Brienne se sentit un peu plus en confiance lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'admiration dans les yeux de Jaime, lorsque elle avait retiré sa tunique sous ses yeux, sans plus laisser paraître la moindre peur. C'était lui qui avait été troublé, finalement. Même s'il ne l'avait pas été très longtemps…

« Je… » commença Brienne, avant de s'arrêter pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez resté. »

Jaime haussa un sourcil, prenant un air faussement offensé, comme il savait si bien le faire. « Mais pour quel homme me prenez-vous, dame Brienne ? »

« Pour un homme qui m'a convaincue de participer à un jeu à boire, puis qui est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. » rétorqua Brienne, qui n'était jamais en manque de répartie lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. « Vous auriez pu avoir disparu au petit matin pour me signifier que ça n'avait été l'affaire que d'une nuit. »

Jaime sembla réellement attristé cette fois-ci, et Brienne comprit qu'elle n'avait pas bien choisi ses mots.

« Bien sûr, ça aurait été inutile. » affirma-t-elle. « Je n'attends rien de vous. »

Et c'était vrai. Même lorsqu'il était venu jusqu'à elle dans cette chambre. Même lorsqu'il avait regardé son corps nu avec envie. Même lorsqu'il l'avait passionnément embrassée. Même lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à croire qu'il y aurait davantage. Elle avait décidé de profiter de chaque seconde, de se sentir vivante, de se sentir femme, de se sentir aimée. Peu importe si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Elle aurait eu cette nuit, et personne ne pourrait jamais la lui enlever.

« Je vois. » répondit Jaime, un peu durement.

Il se redressa sur le lit, tournant le dos à Brienne. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Et si moi j'attendais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était si basse que Brienne faillit ne pas l'entendre. Lorsqu'elle comprit la signification de ses mots, elle se redressa à son tour, abandonnant les couvertures. Elle n'était pas gênée par son corps nu. Elle ne l'était plus. Avant, elle aurait réussi à faire abstraction de son corps en le voyant comme une arme, comme quelque chose de purement fonctionnel. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'on pouvait aimer son corps, et elle n'avait plus peur de le montrer. Elle le savait, parce que l'espace d'une nuit, Jaime Lannister l'avait aimée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement, passant au tutoiement naturellement. Sa main se tendit pour toucher le dos de Jaime, mais elle n'osa pas aller au bout de son geste.

« Une seconde chance ? » répondit Jaime, comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même. « Une chance de ne plus être le même homme ? De me donner à la bonne personne ? »

Brienne sentit un sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. » s'entendit-elle dire.

Jaime fit volte-face brusquement. Ses yeux étaient brillants, de colère ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il saisit sa joue de son unique main, et attira son visage si près du sien qu'elle sentit à nouveau sa chaleur réconfortante.

« Tu dois le croire. » murmura-t-il. « Si nous le croyons tous les deux, une nouvelle vie peut commencer, pour toi et moi, ici. »

« Mais comment ? » demanda Brienne, troublée par sa proximité et plus encore par ses paroles. Il était en train de rendre tout plus compliqué. Il était en train de lui donner de l'espoir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaime. Puis, doucement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Brienne s'abandonna immédiatement à lui, savourant la sensation de sa main qui se glissait dans ses cheveux alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Obéissant à son instinct, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement qu'il l'avait embrassée la première fois.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, le sourire de Jaime était plus éclatant que jamais.

« Comme ça. » répondit-il.

oOo

Brienne poussa la porte d'un brusque coup d'épaule. Jaime la suivait, en arborant un air fier qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Tu as perdu. » fit-elle remarquer, tout en laissant tomber son épée sur la table.

« Je t'ai désarmée. » se défendit Jaime, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle entreprit de défaire son armure, rapidement aidée de son amant, qui continua durant sa tâche de vanter haut et fort ses qualités pendant leur combat d'entraînement. La joie et la fierté que lui procuraient le fait de pouvoir se battre à nouveau dignement étaient touchantes, mais les pensées de Brienne dérivèrent rapidement, comme elles avaient tendance à le faire dernièrement. Elle avait effectivement été désarmée durant le combat, et pour cause : sa capacité de concentration semblait diminuée de moitié depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Et cette feinte, n'était-elle pas digne du meilleur des guerriers ? » se vanta Jaime, tout en abandonnant le plastron aux côtés de l'épée.

Brienne le fit taire d'un baiser. Elle le sentit se figer sous la surprise, puis répondre avec fougue à son soudain élan d'affection. Lorsqu'il entreprit de retirer ses propres vêtements, sa main d'or le gêna et il s'en défit avec empressement. Brienne lui vint en aide avec plaisir et le poussa sans ménagement en direction du lit. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Jaime la fit basculer sur le dos et la bloqua dans cette position, la maintenant en place par la force de son bras. Son air triomphant s'était accentué.

« N'étais-je pas le meilleur aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

Brienne tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais Jaime résista de toutes ses forces. Puis, sentant qu'il allait perdre, il fit glisser ses doigts le long des hanches de son amante, qui fut bientôt prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il éclata de rire à son tour, visiblement ravi de sa petite victoire.

« Tu n'étais pas… » commença Brienne, mais Jaime la chatouilla de nouveau et des larmes d'hilarité apparurent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se débattait en vain. « Ta feinte aurait pu être meilleure ! » s'écria-t-elle finalement, dès qu'il lui laissa un instant de répit.

Jaime se redressa, une expression offensée sur le visage. Il semblait si sincère que Brienne y crut brièvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lance :

« Tu paieras pour cet affront, femme ! »

Et il n'y eut bientôt plus que des rires s'élevant dans la chambre.

oOo

Brienne était accoudée à la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. De temps à autres, ses yeux revenaient vers Sansa, qui se promenait dans la cour et donnait des ordres à ses gardes. Les nouvelles qui leur venaient du Sud étaient inquiétantes, mais le devoir de Brienne était de rester à Winterfell, où elle pouvait veiller sur Sansa. Et, pour une fois, son coeur ne lui dictait pas d'aller au combat. Elle n'était pas déçue d'être restée en arrière, bien au contraire. De cette façon, elle ne se sentait pas concernée par la guerre. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par le sort de Cersei.

Mais Jaime, lui, se sentait concerné. Brienne le voyait bien. Il s'assombrissait de jour en jour, ne parlait plus de l'avenir. Elle s'éveillait dans le froid glacé du Nord et trouvait son amant hors du lit, assis sur une chaise et perdu dans ses pensées. Il intervenait de temps à autre lorsque Brienne entraînait Pod, se mêlant à eux avec un plaisir féroce. Combattre semblait lui permettre de relâcher la tension qu'il accumulait en gardant ses doutes secrets. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Brienne savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Cersei. Elle savait qu'il hésitait.

Autrefois, elle l'aurait laissé partir. Peut-être même encouragé. Elle lui aurait dit d'écouter son coeur. Elle l'aurait fait, parce qu'elle se serait persuadée qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Mais elle ne le pensait plus désormais. Cersei était une manipulatrice sans âme, et même si elle était consciente du lien qui existerait éternellement entre Jaime et sa sœur jumelle, elle savait également que leur relation n'était pas saine. Brienne pouvait donner bien davantage à Jaime. Elle pouvait lui donner un véritable bonheur. Il lui avait demandé de croire qu'elle était la bonne personne pour lui, et elle s'y accrochait de tout son coeur. Elle n'allait pas abandonner.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas Tormund que tu regardes de cette façon ! »

Brienne se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. Elle n'avait pas entendu Jaime pénétrer dans la chambre – une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait, que cette relation la rendait moins prudente – mais l'atmosphère s'était allégée dès l'instant où elle avait entendu sa voix. Dissimulant son amusement, elle fit volte-face, prenant un air désinvolte.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Jaime s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Écartant les bras, comme pour désigner tout ce qui les entourait, il lança audacieusement :

« N'as-tu pas déjà ici tout ce qui pourrait te satisfaire ? »

Brienne fit mine de réfléchir. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, surprenant Jaime une fois de plus.

« On dit que les sauvageons sont des amants incroyables. » affirma-t-elle, tout en pensant qu'on disait surtout que leur hygiène laissait à désirer. « Peut-être devrais-je explorer davantage de possibilités avant de… »

Mais elle s'interrompit, ne pouvant résister à l'horreur pure qu'affichait Jaime. Elle s'esclaffa bruyamment, tous ses tourments oubliés, et sentit un merveilleux sentiment de bonheur la réchauffer toute entière.

« Comment as-tu pu… » commença Jaime, horrifié et en colère, mais Brienne déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence.

« Et si tu me prouvais que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ? » suggéra-t-elle. Sa propre audace la fit rougir, mais elle garda malgré tout son regard planté dans celui de Jaime. Celui-ci se détendit aussitôt, puis repoussa sa main et sourit d'un air aguicheur.

« A tes ordres. » susurra-t-il.

Et Brienne se laissa entraîner une nouvelle fois vers le lit. Tant pis si leurs étreintes de plus en plus brutales lui soufflaient que la tempête approchait. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, et lui non plus.

oOo

Brienne resta debout dans la cour, à pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps entier soit gelé.

Elle savait que la chaleur était partie pour de bon. La chaleur de Jaime ne serait plus jamais sienne. Cersei avait gagné, il avait choisi de ne voir en lui que les actes monstrueux qu'il avait commis pour elle. Il avait choisi de retourner auprès de sa sœur, de sa reine. De la femme qu'il aimait vraiment. Était-elle la bonne pour lui ? Peut-être que oui, finalement. Ou peut-être qu'il aimait simplement ça. Peut-être qu'il aimait n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains, lui obéir aveuglément. Si c'était le cas, alors Cersei l'avait bien éduqué. Éduqué comme l'on éduque un chien qui revient vers nous même lorsqu'on le bat.

Brienne puisa dans sa colère la force nécessaire pour retourner dans le château. Elle parcourut les couloirs sombres et vides jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle poussa la porte avec difficulté. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée seule, elle avait aussitôt compris que le moment était venu. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé avant ? Elle connaissait ses doutes, ses hésitations. Avait-elle seulement voulu prétendre qu'il finirait par la choisir, que tout serait oublié ? Mieux encore, ça aurait été comme si ces doutes n'avaient jamais existés ! En parler, c'était en faire une réalité.

Et pourtant… Oui, pourtant, elle avait su. Elle n'avait pas pu s'aveugler à ce point. Elle avait tenté de se noyer dans leurs étreintes, dans leurs baisers. D'y noyer sa peur d'être rejetée. Mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Brienne se glissa sous la couverture, n'y trouvant pas la moindre chaleur. Parce que la chaleur était partie.

Parce que Jaime était parti.

oOo

Elle avait vu la fumée de loin. Elle avait tenté de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée, de tous ces corps carbonisés, elle fit stopper son cheval et descendit à terre. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Et si Jaime était là, quelque part ? Elle ne reconnaîtrait peut-être même pas son corps. Avait-il emprunté ces escaliers, dans sa course folle jusqu'à Cersei ? Était-il ce cadavre avachi sur les marches en ruines ? Cet homme qui était mort seul, anonyme, dans d'horribles souffrances ? Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le supporter. Elle devait croire que ce n'était pas lui. Qu'il était ailleurs. Qu'il était en vie.

Se reprenant, Brienne inspira profondément et s'engagea dans une rue plus ou moins praticable. Des cendres volaient de toute part. Des hurlements retentissaient, et puis le silence retombait. Un silence atroce. Au détour de certaines rues, Brienne s'arrêtait, ayant capté le bruit d'un sanglot. Et puis elle reprenait sa route, se convaincant qu'elle trouverait Jaime au palais. Ou, du moins, dans ce qu'il restait du palais. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, avec l'accord d'un Immaculé qui l'avait reconnue, elle découvrit des arches tombantes et des gravats sans fin. Alors que son coeur se serrait d'appréhension, son regard se porta sur une lueur lointaine. Instinctivement, elle s'en approcha.

Une torche était posée à terre, face à une montagne de rochers. Une partie du plafond s'était écroulée. Brienne ignorait qui avait abandonné cette torche ici, mais elle se sentit incapable de faire demi-tour. Elle attendait tant un signe, une raison d'espérer. Alors elle escalada les rochers, jusqu'à la lumière qu'elle voyait apparaître en haut. L'ouverture était trop petite pour elle, alors elle saisit un morceau de gravats et le jeta derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté.

« Qui est là ? »

La voix était paniquée. Il sembla à Brienne qu'elle la connaissait. Troublée, il lui fallut un instant pour répondre.

« Je suis Brienne de Torth. Qui êtes vous ? »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Et puis, la voix revint, et elle était cette fois pleine de tristesse.

« Tyrion Lannister. »

Brienne se figea. Ses pensées s'affolèrent. Tyrion recherchait forcément Cersei. Ou Jaime. Où qu'ils soient, de toute façon, ils devaient y être ensemble.

« J'arrive. » prévint Brienne.

Elle saisit les gravats avec plus de force et se dégagea un chemin, ignorant la douleur de ses mains écorchées. Elle se glissa finalement dans le trou qu'elle avait réussi à faire et roula de l'autre côté, se cognant violemment et à plusieurs reprises contre les morceaux écroulés du plafond. Lorsqu'elle se secoua et se releva, elle découvrit Tyrion un peu plus loin, accroupi parmi les pierres. La lumière entrait à flot, éclairant la scène et lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Lorsque le nain se mit à pleurer, Brienne sentit ses jambes la porter en avant sans son autorisation.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la main en or de Jaime dépassant des gravats, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Ensemble, Tyrion et Brienne déplacèrent les pierres jusqu'à libérer le frère et la sœur enlacés dans la mort. Ils étaient juste là, presque à la surface, presque à l'air libre. Les gravats repoussés par Brienne ne représentaient pratiquement rien. Le beau visage de Cersei avait été épargné. Un filet de sang avait coulé de son nez, mais elle paraissait par ailleurs tout simplement endormie. Elle était morte en paix, dans les bras de la personne au monde qui l'aimait le plus.

Brienne fondit en larmes, imitant Tyrion, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi sous la lumière, pleurant sans se parler, sans pouvoir lâcher des yeux les cadavres enlacés. Et puis, Brienne se rapprocha de Jaime. Cersei disparut soudain pour elle. Sa colère était partie, cette colère même qu'elle ressentait encore une minute plus tôt, alors qu'elle songeait à la mort trop douce de la reine. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Jaime qui comptait. D'une main, Brienne chassa la poussière tombée sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa main descendit dans son cou et elle caressa de son pouce l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Ses yeux trempés de larmes l'empêchaient de vraiment voir. Elle n'entendait plus les pleurs de Tyrion. Mais, du bout de ses doigts, elle sentit un battement de coeur. Faible et lointain. Inespéré.

« Tu ne devais pas mourir comme ça. »

Les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de Jaime, à la recherche de ce battement. Oui, il était là. Elle le sentait. Elle ne rêvait pas. Sous le regard ahuri de Tyrion, Brienne se mit donc à repousser violemment les gravats, arrachant Jaime à l'étreinte de sa sœur, découvrant le sang séché sur ses vêtements. Et, lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau, le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa ressemblait davantage à un sanglot.

oOo

Brienne regardait au-dehors.

L'encre séchait sur la plume oubliée dans sa main. Elle observait le ciel pâle de Port-Réal, ses yeux lui faisant parfois croire que des cendres volaient encore un peu partout. Mais elle ne pensait pas à Daenerys Targaryen, qui était morte de toute façon. Elle ne pensait pas à Brandon Stark, devenu Roi des Six Royaumes. Elle ne pensait pas à Sansa Stark, devenue Reine du Nord. Elle ne pensait pas à Tyrion Lannister, redevenu Main du Roi. Elle ne pensait qu'à Jaime Lannister, inconscient depuis des semaines. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses blessures, ses bleus, la fièvre qu'il avait fallu des jours pour faire tomber. Elle ne pensait qu'à son souffle court, au coup d'épée passé trop près de ses poumons, et trop près de son coeur.

Samwell Tarly, devenu mestre de la cour, avait été chargé de le soigner. Il s'était entièrement dévoué à sa tâche et avait sauvé Jaime à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois que son corps avait menacé de succomber à l'une de ses blessures. Brienne n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu quitter son chevet. Pod avait fini par l'arracher à son chagrin en la forçant à s'entraîner avec lui. Il l'avait convaincue qu'elle serait bien plus utile à Jaime de cette façon, puisqu'elle passait ses nerfs et sa frustration sur le pauvre Samwell. Brienne avait fini par accepter. Tout comme Jaime autrefois, elle s'était servi du combat pour relâcher la tension de son corps. Et puis, les jours passants, elle avait trouvé autre chose.

Lors de l'une de ses errances à travers le palais, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de laisser le mestre travailler en paix, Brienne avait découvert le livre dans lequel étaient consignés tous les faits d'armes des chevaliers. La partie qui était dédiée à Jaime était loin d'être complète à ses yeux, et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de l'écrire elle-même. Cela n'avait pas pris très longtemps. C'était comme si les mots lui étaient venus tout seuls, comme si elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle devait écrire. Et puis, elle s'était interrompue. Elle revenait depuis chaque jour, trempait la plume dans l'encre, et attendait. Elle attendait la fin.

Et, pour tout dire, elle ne croyait plus que celle-ci puisse être bonne. Ce fut pourquoi elle éprouva une surprise qui la cloua sur place lorsque Podrick fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Il s'est réveillé, ma Dame, il s'est réveillé ! »

Brienne fut tant troublée qu'elle faillit lui rappeler qu'il ne devait plus l'appeler de cette façon. Et puis elle comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit et se leva, se précipitant à sa suite en direction de la chambre de Jaime. Sa course dans les couloirs lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle revivait le moment où elle était revenue à Port-Réal pour le retrouver, le moment où elle avait marché dans des couloirs en ruine jusqu'à découvrir cette torche abandonnée qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à lui…

Brienne s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, le souffle court et le coeur battant. Podrick la poussa en avant, et elle le laissa faire, le regard fixé sur Jaime. Qui la regardait en retour.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter. » décida Sam, lorsque le silence s'attarda. « Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Il sortit rapidement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Podrick le suivit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Lorsque la porte se referma, Brienne se précipita vers Jaime et s'effondra auprès de lui, pleurant et remerciant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait. Ses mains touchaient fébrilement les bandages qui recouvraient le corps de Jaime, à la recherche de sa chaleur, de la preuve qu'il était bien en vie.

« J'ai cru… » commença-t-elle, mais elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Jaime tendit difficilement le bras vers elle et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant tendrement les boucles blondes sur sa nuque.

« Je suis vivant. » dit-il, et sa voix était rauque.

Brienne pleura de plus belle. Puis elle saisit la main qui se promenait maintenant dans son cou et l'embrassa avant de la poser contre son coeur, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Jaime.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix à elle était cassée, comme ce soir-là, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée. « Venir ici, mourir pour elle, comme si elle le méritait ! Avec encore toute une vie devant toi, une vie que tu aurais pu passer avec… Avec moi… »

Jaime se redressa péniblement, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Brienne relâcha aussitôt sa main et lui vint en aide, s'en voulant de tout ramener à elle alors qu'il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort.

« Cersei ne le méritait pas. » admit Jaime, une fois confortablement appuyé contre ses oreillers. « Mais elle était ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir toute seule. »

Brienne comprit qu'on avait informé Jaime que Cersei n'avait pas survécu. Il semblait malheureux, mais pas dévasté. Qu'aurait-il ressenti si ça avait été elle, étendue sous les pierres ? Prenant une grande inspiration, Brienne décida de se laisser de côté un instant. Jaime était vivant. Jaime était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

« Tyrion prendra soin de toi maintenant. » dit-elle. « Je n'imagine pas que tu veuilles retourner dans le Nord. »

Jaime hocha la tête.

« J'ai appris que Sansa était devenue reine. Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès d'elle ? »

Brienne sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Bientôt, ce fut tout son corps. Et puis, tant pis pour ce maudit Jaime Lannister !

« Être auprès d'elle ? » répéta-t-elle, la voix pleine de colère. « Alors que tu t'étais précipité ici, alors que je t'ai retrouvé agonisant dans les bras de ta sœur ? Alors que la fièvre a failli t'emporter ? Alors que tu as craché tant de sang que nous avons tous cru que c'en était fini de toi ? Alors que chaque seconde aurait pu être celle de ta mort ? Et tu aurais voulu que je sois loin de toi ? »

Les yeux de Jaime étaient devenus plus brillants. Sa main prit doucement celle de Brienne, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse.

« Je ne méritais pas que tu restes pour moi. » dit-il. « Mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. »

Brienne se raccrocha à la main de Jaime, le coeur en mille morceaux.

« On m'a proposé de siéger au conseil restreint. » annonça-t-elle. « Je peux rester à Port-Réal si je le désire. Sansa m'a libérée de mon serment. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Et je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine que tu te remettras. Mais je devrais partir ensuite. Je ne pourrais pas rester auprès de toi en sachant que tu m'as abandonnée pour Cersei. Je sais qu'elle était ta sœur. Je sais aussi que tu l'aimais, et à la fin, c'est elle que tu as choisi. Tu l'as choisie même si tu savais que tu allais probablement mourir avec elle. Ou peut-être que tu espérais prendre un nouveau départ. Tyrion m'a parlé de votre plan, et tu aurais probablement refait ta vie avec Cersei quelque part si ça avait fonctionné, et… Je suis peut-être stupide d'avoir cru en tes promesses, d'avoir cru que tu resterais auprès de moi, mais j'y ai cru. Et tu m'as brisé le coeur. »

« Je comprends. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brienne, et elle constata lorsqu'elle croisa son regard que Jaime pleurait aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à lui dire tout cela, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle devait le faire.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas de t'en aller, Brienne. » affirma Jaime, en retirant sa main de la sienne le temps d'essuyer ses larmes. Puis il se pencha vers elle et saisit ses doigts dans les siens à nouveau. « Mais je veux que tu saches que les sentiments que j'avais pour Cersei au dernier instant étaient purement fraternels. »

Brienne voulait le croire. Elle le voulait vraiment. Mais elle se sentait trahie, et ce sentiment n'allait pas disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

« Je le pense. » insista Jaime. « Cersei et moi n'avons pas toujours su où situer la limite entre nos sentiments fraternels et nos… Nos déviances, je suppose. Mais je ne voulais que la serrer dans mes bras lorsqu'elle pousserait son dernier soupir. Je voulais être là lorsque notre histoire, aussi tortueuse et malsaine qu'elle ait été, se terminerait. Et j'ai été là. »

Brienne s'humecta les lèvres, les yeux baissés sur la couverture rouge et bordée d'or du lit de Jaime. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

« Et maintenant, que ressens-tu ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et puis, un soupir lui parvint, et Jaime reprit la parole.

« Je suis triste pour Cersei. » avoua-t-il. « J'aurais voulu qu'elle vive une vie différente, qu'elle soit une autre personne… Mais elle était qui elle était, et si je suis parfaitement honnête, je dois admettre que je suis aussi soulagé. Seule sa mort pouvait mettre fin à la loyauté que j'avais envers elle. Et cette loyauté, c'était celle d'un frère. Un frère qui n'aurait jamais trahi sa sœur. Même si il savait à quel point elle était monstrueuse. Et ça, je l'ai compris alors que le monde s'écroulait sur nos têtes. »

Brienne releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jaime. Elle vit qu'il était sincère, et sentit le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserrer quelque peu. Elle pouvait comprendre ça. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça.

« Et… pour moi ? »

Son hésitation ne parut pas échapper à Jaime, qui la tira doucement vers lui. Elle s'assit aussi près que possible sur le lit, le dominant comme toujours de sa taille imposante, et attendit le verdict en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

« Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai promis. » affirma Jaime. « Et cette vie avec toi, elle était tout ce que je voulais, et tout ce que je veux encore. Mais je pensais aussi ce que je t'ai dit le soir où je suis parti. Je ne te mérite pas, Brienne. Tu connais mon histoire avec Cersei, tu sais toutes les horreurs dont je suis responsable. Toi, tu es une femme honorable, et tout ce que je n'ai jamais été. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais. »

Brienne laissa le nœud dans son coeur se relâcher totalement. Puis, ses mains prirent en coupe le visage de Jaime, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il lui accorde son attention pleine et entière.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit-elle. « Je ne te demande pas d'effacer Cersei et tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ce que tu as pu faire pour elle. Tu as su prouver que tu n'étais pas seulement cet homme par le passé, et il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir d'être cet homme aujourd'hui. »

Elle laissa retomber ses mains et esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

« Certains pourraient dire que je suis celle qui ne te mérite pas. » poursuivit-elle. « Et, à une certaine époque, je les aurais écouté. Mais tu m'as montré que j'étais digne d'être aimée. Est-ce que tu ne le penses plus désormais ? »

« Brienne… »

Jaime l'attira de nouveau près de lui.

« Je l'ai toujours pensé et je le penserai toujours. »

Lorsque Jaime posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Brienne sentit que la paix revenait dans son esprit tourmenté. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et approfondit aussitôt le baiser, l'embrassant comme si elle ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de lui. Elle avait besoin de plus. Elle l'avait perdu, quand il avait quitté Winterfell. Elle l'avait perdu, lorsqu'elle avait découvert son corps étendu dans la lumière. Elle avait cru le perdre, encore et encore, durant les longues semaines pendant lesquelles il avait été inconscient. Elle avait besoin de le retrouver. Mais, bien trop tôt à son goût, Jaime se détacha de son étreinte. Ils étaient front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Brienne n'osait plus respirer.

« Tu sais qui je suis et je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir. » déclara Jaime. « Mais si tu veux bien de moi, sache que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Auprès de toi, je rachèterai mes péchés. Auprès de toi, j'aurais la vie que j'ai toujours désiré. Auprès de toi, j'aurais la chance de dédier chacun de mes instants au bonheur de la femme qui est vraiment faite pour moi. »

Brienne se jeta sur Jaime pour reprendre le baiser qu'il avait interrompu. Elle ne cessa de l'embrasser passionnément que lorsqu'il émit un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'écarta soudain, paniquée, et inspecta ses bandages avec empressement. Jaime l'arrêta d'une main et la rassura d'un sourire. Mais une lueur d'inquiétude persistait malgré tout dans son regard.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Brienne était presque tentée de rire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé… Mais, si ça avait été à refaire, elle aurait recommencé. Pour en être exactement là où elle était à cet instant.

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut Jaime qui l'embrassa. La chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle réconforta Brienne si profondément qu'elle en oublia toutes ses souffrances.

« Je suppose que nous restons à Port-Réal, alors. » dit-elle, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Jaime parut hésiter.

« Si tu le souhaites. » dit-il prudemment. « Mais peut-être que, lorsque je serais pleinement rétabli, nous pourrions… Retourner dans le Nord ? »

Brienne fronça les sourcils. Elle était flattée par la proposition qui lui avait été faite de siéger au conseil restreint, mais elle détestait être ici. C'était comme si l'ombre de Cersei la suivait en permanence. Peut-être en était-il de même pour Jaime ? Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché juste.

« Je croyais que tu détestais le Nord ? » rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

« Il a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. » tempéra Jaime. « Mais il me semble être l'endroit idéal pour prendre un nouveau départ et devenir un homme meilleur. »

« Alors ce sera le Nord. » accepta Brienne.

Elle se glissa dans les bras de Jaime, reposant contre lui. Ensemble, ils laissèrent s'effacer Cersei. Ils laissèrent s'effacer la mort pour ne plus penser qu'à ce qui les attendait : la vie.

oOo

Podrick s'améliorait. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Sa posture laissait encore à désirer, par contre. Brienne serait volontiers allée le reprendre et l'aider, mais Sansa le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas contrer un ordre direct de sa reine, surtout lorsque celle-ci était également son amie. Mais elle devait dire que le sourire de Jaime, qui entraînait Pod à sa place, était particulièrement agaçant.

« Ne soyez pas fâchée, Brienne. » conseilla Sansa, qui venait de s'arrêter près d'elle sur les remparts. « C'est pour votre bien, et pour celui du bébé. »

Son regard se posa sur le ventre bien rond de Brienne.

« Cela ne devrait plus tarder. » fit-elle remarquer. « Avez-vous pensé à un prénom ? »

Brienne se mordit anxieusement la lèvre. Elle avait une idée très précise du prénom qu'elle donnerait à cet enfant, mais elle ne savait pas très bien ce que sa reine en penserait. Elle avait l'entière approbation de Jaime, qui était par ailleurs fou de joie à l'idée d'être père – cette fois officiellement et sans honte – mais l'opinion de Sansa comptait également à ses yeux.

« Si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Renly, en l'honneur de Renly Baratheon. » annonça-t-elle pour gagner du temps. « Il a été mon seul véritable ami durant bien des années. Et si c'est une fille… Nous avons pensé à Catelyn, comme votre mère. »

Brienne tourna un regard inquiet vers Sansa, mais les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient illuminés.

« Oh, Brienne, ce serait magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Brienne, même si elle était soulagée. « Vous ne trouvez pas que j'outrepasse mes droits ? »

« Sans le serment que vous avez fait à ma mère, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. » rappela Sansa. « Je suis certaine que ma mère serait honorée de savoir que votre fille porte son nom, et je le suis moi aussi. »

Brienne échangea avec Sansa un dernier sourire débordant de joie, puis elle dut retourner à sa chambre pour se reposer, décidant qu'y attendre Jaime serait moins frustrant que de le regarder entraîner Podrick.

Elle était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre lorsque Jaime arriva enfin. Il déposa ses mains – la main d'or avait été abandonné au profit d'une belle main de bois taillée à Winterfell – sur les épaules de Brienne, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ses mains poursuivirent ensuite leur chemin jusu'à son beau ventre rond, et son visage s'adoucit tant que Brienne ne résista pas à l'envie de lui voler un autre baiser. Son amour déjà si grand pour leur enfant à naître le rendait tout simplement irrésistible.

« J'espère que tu entraîneras mieux cet enfant que tu ne le fais avec Pod. » soupira Brienne. « Sa posture n'était pas bonne. »

Jaime lui adressa un regard de reproche, et elle sourit pour reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très juste avec lui.

« Cet enfant sera un grand guerrier. » affirma Jaime.

Il tira une chaise de sous la table et l'amena près de la fenêtre pour être plus proche de Brienne.

« Mais qu'il le soit ou non, je l'aimerai. » ajouta-t-il. « Je vous aimerai tous deux quoi qu'il arrive. »

Brienne sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Jaime. Leurs mains jointes reposaient sur son ventre. Elle était entourée de chaleur, comme ce matin-là, qui paraissait si lointain désormais. Ce matin où elle s'était éveillée en croyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de plus de la part de Jaime qu'une inoubliable nuit d'amour… Et aujourd'hui, voilà où ils en étaient. Mariés en bonne et due forme au château de Winterfell, de retour d'un magnifique voyage à Torth, et avec cet enfant à venir qui allait illuminer leurs vies plus encore.

Avec ces pensées heureuses en tête, et baignée dans la chaleur que lui procurait sa famille, Brienne ferma les yeux. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pensé, autrefois. Elle se souvint s'être dit qu'elle aurait eu une nuit avec Jaime, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais la lui enlever.

Elle avait eu une nuit. Et elle aurait maintenant toute une vie...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit.**


End file.
